


Tense

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An annoyed Tatsuya returns home after a stressful day at work. It's a good thing both Allan and Julian are around and are quite happy to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

Considering Allan knew he'd be the first one to get home today, he didn't actually expect anyone to reply to his half-hearted "I'm home," line - but there was a reply, and not from Tatsuya. He blinked and stared at the living room for a second then smiled. "Julian. You're back from your little Japan tour, then?" He asked with a smile. "Good thing we gave you the spare key."

Julian nodded. "Quite handy. I've actually been here for a few hours already. I took a train earlier in the afternoon and figured I'd spent a few days at your place since you two insisted on it my previous stay here, to the point you gave me a key, yes," he replied, laughing a little. "It's convenient, I have to admit." Allan smiled, peering at the table - as expected, Julian's choice of spending time had been to build gunpla. "So how was your day, _Chief Adams_ ," Julian inquired. "Still busy with the PPSE reorganization, I take it? Or is it Yajima now?"

"You don't want me to start on that," Allan replied. "I much prefer the organizing and doing gunpla classes and events with Tatsuya. Speaking of which," he added as he took his jacket off and put it away. "You know there's one this weekend, right? If you were planning on staying for a few days, might just as well stay until then and come with us."

"Oh now that's a tempting suggestion," Julian mused. "And someone who appeared in the World Tournament showing up would be good PR value, huh." He chuckled, and Allan shrugged and laughed as well. "Well," Julian then added. "Not that I think you're actually making your invitation as staff member, although being the Works Team chief means you can easily handle the official stuff if required. Certainly makes things easier." He smiled brightly. "But seriously, Allan, I would love to. A chance to come see what you and Tatsuya really accomplished! The third Meijin's true purpose, hmm..."

Their planning got interrupted by someone opening the door, and Allan turned around. One surprise after another, as he hadn't expected Tatsuya to arrive home just yet. "Welcome home," he called to him, right before his expression went serious at the sight of Tatsuya's aggravated face. "Tatsuya," he questioned, worried. "You look upset. Was it a bad day?"

Tatsuya stepped inside, kicked his shoes off and loosened his tie while shaking his head. "It was fine. Until I had to go to one of _those_ meetings, that is. I'm not sure if you really want to know. It was... On top of a few of the old businessmen being idiots, a few of them looked at me like some..." He muttered something under his breath and frowned. "Never mind, they're right, I _am_ nothing but a damn high schooler. But I'm Meijin Kawaguchi the Third, and know my trade quite a bit better than them!"

"Looks like you had a stressful day," Julian stated, stepping closer. "Hello, Tatsuya."

The expression on Tatsuya's face went from annoyed to surprised, like Julian's sudden appearance had caught him off-guard. "Uh. Julian. Didn't know you're here," he said. "Sorry about that," he apologized, appearing somewhat embarrassed. "Didn't mean to make you listen to my complaints."

Julian glanced at Allan with a meaningful smile then studied Tatsuya. "This somehow reminds me of the Academy," Julian mused. "Except back then it was just Tatsuya being frustrated over battling, or one of those half-impossible building tasks we were given. But Allan," he added as he turned to look at the other man. "Think some Academy style stress relief would work?"

"Might take some work, with the Meijin this frustrated," Allan replied thoughtfully, a hint of a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to pull Tatsuya's jacket off his shoulders. "But there's two of us," Allan mused. "I think we can handle this," he added in a meaningful tone of voice, quite aware what Julian was suggesting.

The mix of embarrassment and annoyance was still there, but Tatsuya's face was also gaining a little bit of red hue, and Allan grinned. He knew Tatsuya was slightly weak against him getting all controlling, and with Julian here as well, things could get interesting - and he certainly hadn't forgotten what had happened on Julian's previous stay, what with the three of them getting busy on the couch. Not to mention some other things that had happened, but this wasn't a good time for reminiscing that, Allan thought as he shot another glance at Julian and nodded.

He took a step closer then took Tatsuya's hand and pulled him into his arms. "Come then, Meijin," he murmured. "We'll help you forget about this." Tatsuya felt strained for a moment, but he then relaxed in Allan's arms. Allan raised his hand to Tatsuya's face and lifted his chin up, then pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Feeling any better yet?"

"Maybe," Tatsuya mumbled. Julian stepped closer and stopped behind him, slipping his arms around Tatsuya's waist. "Fine, then," Tatsuya added, his voice taking one of his imperturbable Meijin tones. "Let's see if you can."

"A challenge," Julian mused, tugging Tatsuya's shirt out of his pants. "I love nothing more than a good challenge," he whispered into Tatsuya's ear, raising one hand to grab him by the hair. With that, he pulled Tatsuya's head back a little and moved closer for a kiss. Tatsuya closed his eyes and responded to the kiss; Allan meanwhile admired the sight for a moment, then raised his hands and undid Tatsuya's tie then pulled it off.

The tie got thrown somewhere to the side, and the moment Julian broke the kiss, Allan grabbed a hold of Tatsuya's jaw again and covered his lips with his own. Julian smirked and returned his hands to Tatsuya's waist, reaching around him to undo his pants. "I'd dare to claim he's starting to feel better," Julian noted as he finished his task and slipped his hand onto Tatsuya's crotch. "A lot better."

Allan pulled away and glanced down. "Quite," he agreed, moving in to undo a couple of top buttons of Tatsuya's shirt. Julian took a step to Tatsuya's side and grabbed him by the hair again, stealing another kiss as Allan worked to open the shirt; Julian then dropped to his knees and tugged the pants to get them off. He stopped for a moment to take Tatsuya's socks off while down there.

"Just maybe a little better," Tatsuya muttered. His voice was still reasonably calm, but that blush on his face was telling another story - which was, he wanted more already. Allan watched as Julian stole Tatsuya's underwear while at it, then got back up, pressed a quick kiss on Tatsuya's lips before moving behind him again and slipping his right hand around Tatsuya, his fingers pushing the opened shirt out of the way.

Even the slightest touch made Tatsuya shiver, and Allan smiled. "Hmm, he seems really frustrated. This definitely is going to take both of us." He wrapped his arm around Tatsuya's waist and moved in for another kiss, raising his left hand to caress Tatsuya's face. Julian grinned and placed his left hand over Tatsuya's eyes, leaning in to kiss his neck.

It was getting quite hot here, Allan had to admit as he broke the kiss, softly tracing Tatsuya's face with his fingertips. "And maybe Tatsuya's not the only one frustrated, Julian. No proper action since you stopped by here? Seriously, you fighters... Lack of Gunpla Battles recently making you long for some proper action?" He chuckled as he watched Tatsuya's flushed, beautiful face. Julian shot a bit of a glare at Allan as a reply but said nothing to actually deny the theory; instead, he placed a kiss on Tatsuya's hair and continued his caresses.

"...Agh..." Tatsuya pressed himself against Julian's hand on his crotch and gasped for breath. He caught Allan's shirt under his fingers to support himself and really seemed to be struggling to keep his breathing under control. "I... more than this," he muttered, his voice rather demanding. "Didn't... you... ghhh... Say you'd..." He trailed off, whatever he had wanted to add turning unclear.

The sight was quite something, and Allan found himself amazed by how delicious Tatsuya looked right then. He might've been accusing the two fighters being impatient, but with this between himself and Julian, he had to admit he was quite interested in having more himself. "Perhaps we should move to the bedroom?" Allan suggested, looking at Julian over Tatsuya's shoulder. Tatsuya gritted his teeth and stared at Allan with his eyes narrowed, but he leaned against him for support, relaxing a little.

"Let's," Julian agreed, pulling away his hands from where they were. "Gives us a better chance of taking care of the rest, anyway," he continued. "Think he's up for walking... Or wait, how about this?" Julian moved back a little then pulled Tatsuya into his hold, picking him up, and Allan grinned as they both headed to the bedroom.

Once there, Julian gently placed Tatsuya down on the bed and crawled in next to him. "There we go. Shall we pick up from where we were?" He suggested. "Which was... Around here..." He moved in to kiss Tatsuya's neck, biting his skin gently, and a low grunt left Tatsuya's lips as he glared at Allan again. Allan sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned over to Tatsuya for a kiss then pulled back.

He turned away for a moment and reached for the nightstand, pulling out something. "Preparations first," Allan stated, raising up the bottle of lubricant for his partners to see. "More of the required things available on that side of the bed. Julian, the drawer. Get a condom for Tatsuya too, wouldn't want him to make a mess of the bedsheets." He waved his hand at the nightstand on the other side of the bed, and Julian turned to look at it, nodded then moved away for a bit, also to pull off his shirt and to undo his pants.

"Fine," Tatsuya hissed as Allan picked up a pillow and stuck it against the headboard before sitting down comfortably. "Get it out of the way then," he demanded, crawling closer to Allan, and it was Allan's turn to find his hair grabbed as Tatsuya decided to go for a deep kiss.

At that point Julian got his own preparations done and returned to bed, kneeling behind Tatsuya and placing his hands on his hips. Tatsuya broke the kiss to take a deep breath, and Julian caught him by the hair and pulled his head back for a chance to kiss him in turn. Allan couldn't keep a wicked smile from his lips; it was quite something to see. It also made him almost jealous - dominating the kiss came so naturally to Julian, while Allan himself actually had to put on his bossy mode if he wanted to make Tatsuya properly submissive, and more often than not he was just too happy to please Tatsuya to actually try dominating the events.

It ended up with Tatsuya gasping for breath again and shooting another glare that demanded more at them, and Allan shook his head and opened the bottle he was holding. "Impatient," he mused. "Distract him a little further, Julian, we still need to finish with this," he reminded his partners as he added some of the lubricant on his fingers. Julian got to it, at least, wrapping his arms around Tatsuya and fondling his skin, also taking the opportunity to get the condom on him.

With Allan sitting on the bed and Tatsuya pretty much straddling him, Allan calculated what would be the easiest way of getting it done. "Hmm. Pull him up a little so he's on his knees and spread his legs, would you?" He requested, and Julian grabbed a good hold of Tatsuya's thighs and pulled him against himself. "Yes, this should do," Allan said, slipping his hand between Tatsuya's legs. "Relax, Tatsuya. I'll be careful, but it helps if you're prepared."

Tatsuya complied, although he squirmed under Julian's hands, appearing frustrated. "Get to it already," he muttered, his voice as demanding as ever. "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of- Nngh...!" Allan chuckled a little as he pressed his fingers between Tatsuya's buttocks and carefully spread the lube, and Tatsuya squirmed even more.

"Needy," Julian commented, petting Tatsuya's skin. "Maybe I should just get to it, just as he keep requesting. Perhaps it would satisfy the Meijin's needs if I don't hold back."

Cautious as ever, Allan continued his preparations, quite enjoying the sight of Tatsuya dressed only in the shirt in front of him. He pressed a finger into Tatsuya, earning a lovely gasp for it. "Sounds like a plan," Allan replied. "As the matter of fact, perhaps you should bend him over." He petted Tatsuya's face with this free hand then moved it to his own crotch to undo his pants. "And Meijin can take care of me while you take him," he added with a smirk. "How about it, Tatsuya?"

"You, challenging _me_ , now?" Tatsuya muttered. He raised his hands to his face then pulled his hair back. "I'll have you know," he stated in a surprisingly imperturbable tone, considering his face was completely flushed and he looked rather powerless in Julian's arms and with Allan still continuing what he had been doing. He did twitch a little as Allan pressed deeper, but he managed to compose himself quickly. "The Meijin is undefeated in matters like this. You if anyone should know this."

Allan chuckled, then withdrew his hand. "All right then," he mused. "We'll see about that." He got his pants and underwear out of the way then sat back. "If you would, Julian?"

Behind Tatsuya, Julian nodded and shifted back a little then pushed his partner down on all fours. "As promised, I won't be holding back, _Meijin_. You best be prepared." Tatsuya muttered something under his breath but grinned and leaned down between Allan's legs, taking the tip of Allan's hard-on in his mouth. Allan smiled, noting that it actually turned out to be pretty effective way of Tatsuya silencing himself, as a moment later Julian pressed himself against Tatsuya's ass and into him.

As promised, Julian wasn't going to take go easy; he only waited a few seconds to allow both himself and Tatsuya adjust to the pressure, then moved slightly before picking up a good pace for his thrusts. Tatsuya pressed himself against the movement, propping himself against Allan's thighs as he took more of Allan's erection into his mouth, sucking quite eagerly, never mind the distractions.

"Now this is quite the sight," Allan commented, studying the two in front of him. He raised his hand to stroke Tatsuya's hair and smiled. "I'll have to admit I always loved watching my two favorite fighters going at it." Tatsuya was definitely in the mood for making him get his share of the fun - or was this Tatsuya's answer to the 'challenge' as he had called it? The determination made Allan quite happy, though; it meant Tatsuya had something else to think about and was not worrying about work anymore.

Julian placed his hands on Tatsuya's hips and thrust in harder a few times, then paused for a bit and raised his hand to slap Tatsuya on the ass. "Perhaps work related frustration makes the Meijin more needy and even more hotblooded than usual, hmm," he pondered, giving Allan a grin before leaning forward a little, picking up the pace again but slipping his hand around Tatsuya to fondle him.

There was a hint of something in Tatsuya's emerald eyes, Allan noticed; a mix of annoyance and surprise, but that familiar fire burned bright. While Tatsuya shot a glare over his shoulder, he didn't turn away from his current task and instead, he just shifted a little in an attempt to press himself against Julian, who did quite good job at keeping up his movements and caressing Tatsuya at the same time.

Was there some serious battling going on between Tatsuya and Julian? Allan chuckled as he watched them, with Julian obviously having decided to make sure Tatsuya felt it with all of his body. Tatsuya meanwhile was quite set on not letting Julian's actions make him lose control and focused on sucking on Allan's hard-on. He ran his tongue over the whole length then took more into his mouth, sucking and licking, and Allan found himself gasping for breath. As hotblooded as Tatsuya tended to get, perhaps Julian was right about the 'more than usual' part.

"So pretty," Allan whispered, concentrating to keep his breathing calm. He had to admit that out of the three of them, he had the easiest part, as he could just sit there, enjoy being fondled and admire his partners. Just the way he liked it; he could never tire of watching Tatsuya, whether he was battling, teaching gunpla workshops, building gunpla... Or this, Allan mentally added, smirking as he petted Tatsuya's hair. Adding Julian to the mix only seemed to strengthen Tatsuya's battle moods in bed, which was one of the main reasons Allan was quite happy with their threesomes.

Tatsuya glanced up, his eyes meeting Allan's for a moment before he closed them and shifted slightly to support himself better, digging his fingers into the fabric of Allan's pants. Julian's movements kept him from getting any rest, but Tatsuya kept up his own moves quite admirably. Allan moved his free hand to caress Tatsuya's shoulder, slipping it under the opened shirt he still wore to pet his skin. Looking at his partners, he had to note that he was the one with still most clothes on, since Julian was down to his pants and Tatsuya was only wearing the shirt.

"Damn, Meijin sure is putting up a fight," Julian commented, glancing at Allan before he looked down, studying the sight of Tatsuya's head on Allan's lap. "But you think I'll let you have an easy victory? Think again." He continued his thrusts, even if this battle seemed to be having its effect on the fighters. Julian's breathing turned ragged, and he was struggling a little. These two were stubborn, though, Allan knew, and neither would give in.

It wasn't like Allan himself wasn't feeling it by now; Tatsuya's efforts had quite the effect on him, and he really had to put effort into keeping his breathing under control. He wanted to just lean back and close his eyes, but that wasn't an acceptable option - no, not with this in front of his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and focused his gaze, unable to stop watching Tatsuya looking so absolutely desirable, moving his head back and forth, his lips firmly around Allan's sex as he kept sucking. This, Allan wasn't going to miss, and also, not the sight of Julian's strained but determined expression as he pressed himself against Tatsuya, the thrusts rapid and fierce.

If the room was actually hot or cold, Allan didn't know for sure; what he knew was the heat of this battle was overwhelming, and he himself struggled to not to lose it as he watched his two favorite battlers go at it. It wasn't going to last much longer, he knew; he knew Tatsuya's limits, and Julian couldn't have had that much left in him either. Another few thrusts; Tatsuya was shivering a little but not about to give up, and Allan just focused on breathing, amazed by the intensity.

The one to lose turned out to be Julian, in the end; he grunted something and pressed himself against Tatsuya, closing his eyes and slumping forward, catching himself on the last moment before he ended up squishing Tatsuya under himself. Even in defeat Julian didn't give up, and he kept caressing Tatsuya, the determination to have his pleasure as strong as ever.

It seemed to work quite well, and Tatsuya wasn't given the chance to celebrate his victory as he couldn't take any more either at that point; he grasped Allan's leg quite hard and pulled away for a second, gasping for breath and visibly shaking for a bit. Julian pulled away carefully, seeming a little annoyed at his loss; Allan watched the two of them curiously - but like Tatsuya was going to stop so easily. Allan got a reminder of that a second later as Tatsuya shifted up a little, resuming what he had been doing.

Allan finally gave in and leaned back, raising his hand to cover his mouth to keep himself from making too much noise as Tatsuya took as much of him as he could into his mouth and sucked, seeming quite serious about getting him to come as well. "Mm, Tatsu...ya..." Allan muttered, not succeeding very well at his silencing attempt, and his hand slipped a second later. It was fine; besides, Tatsuya certainly didn't mind if he called his name.

Another moment was all it took; the release felt quite sweet at this point, and he just slumped against the bed for a bit, trying to compose himself. He opened his eyes after a moment, only to find Tatsuya sitting here with a grin on his face, in need of some cleaning as he licked his lips, and Allan couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Well," he mused, taking a deep breath. "Better now? I'd dare to claim in the end that we did succeed in distracting you from having a bad day, at least."

Tatsuya chuckled. "Hmm, I'm not sure," he pondered, settling down to lie on Allan's lap. "This remains to be seen. First, I might want some dinner and then I might want to see exactly how far will the two of you go to take care of the Meijin's needs. I had a very stressful day, after all, and forgetting about it might require a little more work than just this."

"Oh trust me. I'm always up for a rematch," Julian cut in from the side with a wide grin on his face. "You only think you've won, Tatsuya. This isn't over yet."

Allan looked at the two and smiled. "Fighters, energetic as always. But I suppose you'll have the rest of the week to try for that," he cheerfully noted. "See, Tatsuya, Julian was agreeing to stay and join us for the event this weekend just before you got home and this little..." He rolled his eyes. "Distraction activity took place. Sound good to you?"

"Very good," Tatsuya agreed. "Dinner. Then we'll see about that rematch."

Julian laughed. "You're on," he stated, and Allan could only look at the two of them and chuckled. The rest of the week was going to be interesting, but if there was going to be more of what he had gotten to watch earlier, he wasn't going to complain.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy b-day Shiroro have a Meijin sandwich!
> 
> The references to earlier events are what happened in [Retaliation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574318) (by Elmina)


End file.
